Ice-cold Heart
by Madara-Sensei
Summary: Zabuza was never a man to be faithful - Haku learns that that that hard way, after moving with him to the Leaf Village. He finds both a friend, and heartbreak in one day - will he be able to be fixed, though? AU Main pairing: SasuHaku. Side pairing(s): ZabuHaku, ZabuKaka, KakaSasu. Rated M for later content.


_**Author: 'Tachi (This is a rolepolay with a friend, which is continued by myself because said friend decided to bail on this rp, and I particularly liked it. A lot. The beginning is shitty, by the way. I'm Haku and Kakashi, and my friend is Zabuza and Sasuke.)**_

_**Pairing:Main: Sasuke x Haku / Side pairing: Zabuza x Haku / KAkashi x Zabuza.**_

_**Warning(s): The main and side pairings in this story are all **__**YAOI,**__** if you do not like it, please do not read or flame it. You have been warned. Cheating, thoughts of harming ones self, Zabuza bashing.**_

_**Word Count: 9,850**_

_**A/N: This is an emotional rp, though it does kind of suck - I will admit that. I'm going to try to spruce it up(Probably after I post it and see if anyone likes it, because I'm lazy), and then post more chapters where I continue it on my own - so it will be very, very different.**_

_**Note: This rp also took place on instagram xD  
Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Having resided in the Hidden Mist Village all his life, the call to relocate surprised him. Honestly, he didn't wish to move.

The Mist Village was his home.

The rain was comforting and soothing as it touched his tanned skin whereas the Leaf Village was dry and sunny. There was no mist or fog that could remind him of home.

However... There was something that kept home close to his heart.

Haku.

He was the most beautiful and the most gorgeous Zabuza Momochi had ever laid eyes on. As a child, Zabuza taught Haku how to fight and raised him... Without ever realizing how madly in love he had fallen - and quickly.

Luckily, Haku had agreed to come to Leaf Village with him and it settled his heart. A heart that was frozen and cold... Ice to all but Haku.

It took a three days travel to get to the Leaf Village and another few days to become completely settled into their new single floor home. Zabuza could have cared less about organizing his things in the bedroom drawers.

After a few days settled in the Hidden Leaf Village, Zabuza Momochi groaned as he woke up. It had been about two weeks since the last time he made love to Haku and it was bothering him, but the younger man simple hadn't seemed as if he desired it. Sighing, flat black hues glanced toward his sleeping Prince; leaning over, the swordsman stroked a few dark strands from his lover's face.

It was time for work.

The first day in the Leaf Village.

Half nude, Zabuza stood from the bed and silently dressed himself in the appropriate outfit he pulled from his suitcase. Faded locks of brunette hair fell carelessly into his eyes as he began to wrap the bottom half of his face in thin white silk bandages.

The sleeveless black shirt that clung to his narrow figure displayed a noticeable muscular tone to his arms and shoulders. Clenching his thin jaw, jagged teeth clamped tightly together as he stared at himself in the full body mirror the room had offered them.

Taking a deep breath, he cast a glance toward the sleeping beauty in their bed. He wondered what he did wrong.. Or if it was the stress of the move that made Haku so much less intimate... They were usually frequent, although perhaps it Zabuza's ability to anticipate one's actions (during sex or battle) that turned the poor boy off. He always knew what was coming and knew how to either work with it or counter it. Perhaps it was boring... Biting his tongue, Zabuza frowned heavily beneath the silk cloths.

And with that, he left and made sure to lock the door behind him.

Zabuza lazily made his way through the village regardless of being late. A gentle breeze swept through the valley that smelt like crisp fresh air rather than the usual heavy scent of rain. Yawning, Momochi stopped and stared up at the Hokage's giant mansion type building. With a single roll of his eyes, the demon swordsman pushed the door open to a quiet corridor and strode through the halls.

His mind wouldn't leave Haku.. Perhaps he didn't want to come to the Leaf Village.. Perhaps Zabuza had pressured him.

The worry was thick and troublesome.

Finally, the brunette had made it to the Hokage's main office chamber. He was told in the letter he didn't need to knock or await any orders given by others. Tsunade had wrote that she was on leave to the Sand Village.. And that a trusted adviser was taking her place.

Zabuza hadn't truly cared who it was, he just wanted to know what was needed of him and return back to his lover.. The only presence he could tolerate. Bringing a fist heavily against the Hokage's door before opening it and silently entering.

However.. Much to Zabuza's surprise... The man that sat at the Hokage's desk sent a violent tug on his heart strings. Kakashi Hatake. The silver man with the mismatching hues.

Standing and staring, the Hidden Mist ninja refused to speak first and instead waited rather impatiently while his past love life with the man flashed through his mind picture by picture. Kakashi happened before Haku was even born... And now it was as if his past came to haunt him alive; both of the men he loved and had love were now in the same village. It made him nervous.. But why?

To say that he didn't wish to move would be an understatement. He didn't want to go anywhere - he loved the Hidden Mist with all of his heart, though he loved Zabuza more and would do absolutely anything he possibly could to please him.

So he, Haku, didn't say a word when the man mentioned moving, and instead he only smiled at the man - a warm smile that was reserved for the man who raised him, the man who taught him how to live and how to fight.

The man who now held his heart in his hands, forever and always.

Even if he wasn't desired anymore, and even if Zabuza didn't want him... he'd stick by just to make sure the man was happy.

It was a few days after the move had been completed when he woke up to the sound of his lover shifting in the bed - he was a very light sleeper, though he hid it easily from the man he loved. Haku didn't know why he felt the need to hide the fact that he was awake but lately... He was worried.

Extremely worried.

Lately it seemed like Zabuza was paying less and less attention to him - they'd barely had any intimate relations in the past few weeks.

It almost seemed like the man he loved didn't even look at him anymore.

It hurt to think about it, but it was true. He must've done something wrong - they barely spoke now, after the move. It was either that or... ...Or the man found someone more suitable than him.

Someone that he liked more - probably having met someone at one of the bars he tended to go to at night, leaving Haku to his own thoughts alone in the house.

A cold bed to fall asleep in.

No familiar warmth to help him. Nothing to fight the nightmares off.

But of course, he didn't voice anything as the man shifted beside him and woke up. There was only a gentle caress, and then he was gone.

Shifting slowly, the insecure ice-user slowly got out of bed, raven hair framing his face perfectly. It took him all of ten minutes to get ready,and dress in his regular kimono, before he was out the door to go shopping.

They hadn't had much money right when they got to the leaf village, so they'd fended for food with what they had brought for the journey.

So today he was planning on buying a few different things to keep them running until the next time that they had enough spending money to go around for a bit. Shaking his head, the male cast a look down at himself and sighed. He looked like some petty housewife.

Maybe that's why Zabuza didn't want him anymore...

A couple of minutes away, in the Hokage's 'mansion', one Kakashi Hatake was settled - in the Hokage's absence, he was taking her place until her return. It was an annoying, but a necessary task.

Although, as soon as the door opened and revealed one of his past lovers... he found himself not being as annoyed with the job as he thought he would be. Eyeing the man with his only visible hue, the copy ninja smiled with said hue.

"Ahh, Zabuza, it's been a while." He murmured, his head cocking to the side for the moment, waiting for a reply. He had heard about his old lover moving to the Leaf, but couldn't believe it. In fact, he was horribly surprised that he was alone - where was that little lost puppy, Haku, that he'd met years ago when on a mission with Team 7?

As Zabuza stood there staring at his former lover from across the room, it took moments before that delicate voice finally made its way to him. His heart just sunk deep in his chest. Clenching his jaw, the brunette stood silent.. Just staring.

He couldn't help it.

It's been years.. And within those years Kakashi had only became all the more beautiful. It was surprising. The snowy silver hair.. He could still feel his fingers running through it.

"A while, yes." Muttered a rough voice though his eyes never strayed. Kakashi looked better than before.. Or was that simply because his sex drive was off the charts. It was impossible to take his eyes away and for a moment.. Haku and his worries seemed to dissipate.

"The years have treated you well. How have you been..?" Grumbled the taller man as he stared at Kakashi's features.

Slim.. Handsome.. Mysterious to say the least. Fantasies swirled. Zabuza imagined himself pushing the silver haired man against the Hokage's desk and taking him right then and there.. Rough and hard.

"What am I needed for?" Zabuza somewhat demanded before forcing himself to take a glance around the room. Running his tongue along his sharp jagged teeth... Which made him wonder if Kakashi would like being bitten... Haku never favored it. Breathing slowly, Zabuza found his eyes back upon Kakashi's features.

Konoha was a peaceful village.

There were never any disturbances and misfortune rarely befell the village. However, there was something up in the air that rattled many of the civilians. Two new faces from the Village Hidden in the Mist had entered the Leaf just a week ago.

Sasuke Uchiha had heard about it firsthand from Kakashi-Sensei, that Zabuza Momochi of the Anbu Black Ops and some little tag along that went by the name Haku. None of it had interested said Uchiha as he casually walked through the markets.

The village females seemed to drool at the mere thought of this Zabuza Momochi. It wasn't as if females were annoying enough to have a new handsome face enter the village.

Dark eyes narrowed as something in a window of a trinket shop had caught his eye.

As Sasuke entered the shop, a strong scent of French lilac hit him instantly. Blinking the sting from his eyes, Sasuke glanced upon the small nick-nacks; even plucking some up to examine them thoroughly.

The shop itself was interesting... But an unfamiliar face caught his attention.

Girly. Pretty... No, beautiful.

Was this that Haku the village perverts spoke of? It must have been. With little to no hesitation, Sasuke made his way toward the long haired boy.

"You're new here, right? The one that came with Momochi." Sasuke's voice was charmingly calm with a mysterious twist that could hook into any heart. Gazing at the pretty man, Sasuke tilted his head in await for his answer.

He knew that he had come out to go and shop for food, but... a small little trinket shop caught his attention almost instantly. Biting his lip as he thought about how Zabuza would yell at him if he bought anything there, he debated going in or not.

He decided to go in.

Instantly, a pleasant smell hit his nose and he found himself smiling at it.

It was comforting.

Casting a glance around, his eyes instantly landed on a small glass figure. Or figures, he should say.

Slowly making his way over to it, he nearly gasped at it's beauty.

It was a sky-dragon - no wings, or legs, just tiny arms - curled around a small clearing, creating a barrier to the outside world as little glass animals on the inside of the barrier played and slept.

Spotting a few little fox kits and wolf pups playing, the male barely realized he had lifted a hand to stroke the glass.

It was such a beautiful work.

He wanted it, or at least wanted to make something similar to it... maybe out of ice.

Oh, it would be beautiful. However, a moment later a voice broke him out of his daze, and he spun around, letting out a small squeak of surprise as his eyes caught the man's before him. Kami, this... man that stood before him was handsome.

He almost instantly scolded himself for those thoughts, as a blush found it's way to his cheeks.

"Yes, I am new here... I came here with Zabuza from the Mist." He murmured, casting his eyes away from the gorgeous man before him and back to the figurine. "I'm Haku... and you are?" He questioned, looking up shyly for the sole reason he couldn't help himself.

A lone eye trained itself on the man before him, memories swirling in the back of his mind as he leaned against the Hokage's desk, arms crossing over his chest. It had been years since he had seen his old lover, and seeing his so... well, seeing him looking so good just did horrors on his libo. He hadn't been having much intimacy recently, and to tell the truth seeing Zabuza just made him itch for it. But he wouldn't dare right now, not at such a delicate time... and especially not knowing if Zabuza was taken or not.

Flickering his eyes away from the man, he sighed. "Well, everything has been good lately, to tell the truth. Although I can't get any reading done because of this taking over thing until the hokage gets back." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head as a cheery smile curled and showed through his eye.

"There isn't much to be done recently, actually, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura have just taken the last mission for today." he stated simply, cocking his head to the side. His team had been devastated when Sasuke decided to leave it, but that was solely because he was accepted into the ANBU unlike Naruto and Sakura. Sai was new, and seemed a little...different, and Naruto seemed to hate him, but they'd get along. Eventually.

A devious little smirk just threatened to curl at the corners of Sasuke's lips as he noticed that gentle squeak and light blush that touched those cheeks perfectly. Sasuke took a glance at the glass figure the pretty man had been ever so entranced by.

The sky-dragon was a symbol of prosperity, beauty, and luck. Listening to the other speak nearly sent a chill down his spine. It was as smooth a wind chimes on a sweet summer day.

When asked who he was, Sasuke couldn't help but be surprised. Almost all knew who he was.. And the clan he belonged to.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Came that ever so elegant voice as he picked up the glass dragon. "A very nice piece.. You have an eye for art." Sasuke lifted his gaze and met those soft eyes before him.

Zabuza could tell when the other smiled. And the thought of Kakashi's reading material forced him to bite down on his bottom lip his jagged teeth. Just listening to that voice seemed to lull him.. Like a moth to a flame.

A desperate moth.. Desperate for warmth although blinding by its consequences.

Zabuza was a little monster in the bed room.. Though he couldn't be that way with Haku due to his fragile the boy was.. And what Zabuza craved wasn't passion, but dirty lust.

"Hm." Grunted the swordsman as Kakashi mentioned his students. He could have cared less.

Impulsive, as always.. Zabuza then spoke without thinking. "Than why am I here? Just to look at how pretty you are and lust over you? I should have stayed where I belong. This weather disgusts me." Spat the dark haired brunette as he folded toned arms over a built chest. Not to mention all of his frustration with Haku was eating away at what little patience he had.

Biting his lip slightly as the man before him simply seemed to stare into him, the smaller male gave a light smile.

He hadn't been approached ever in the mist because of Zabuza, and never so far in the leaf because he was new... but now someone was actually talking to him for once. He was nervous. Self conscious, knowing that he didn't look his best and in fact probably looked very poorly today. He hadn't done anything for his appearance, and felt utterly naked and ugly.

He always felt that way.

Zabuza never complimented him(Although years ago, he used to all the time...), even if he was always gentle with him. To be completely honest, he liked it gentle, but sometimes he craved for the raw passion - raw lust.

Whenever Zabuza slipped and bit him without meaning to in bed, he would just about burst. But he would never demand anything from the man who saved him.

Never.

The male's voice drew him from his thoughts as he said his name.

Sasuke Uchiha. An Uchiha? Unusual, but to him it wasn't anything special.

Although at the compliment, his cheeks heated once again and he bowed his head.

"No... it just caught my eye. I have always been the one for animals, though Zabuza would never let me have any...says he hates them. The wolves and foxes are what really caught my eye... they look so happy and content..." trailing off as he realized he'd been rambling, the male bit his lip again.

Zabuza hated it when he talked for so long...

Staring off into space, the ninja sighed to himself. Lately, his thoughts had been with his old student, Sasuke. To say that the ninja didn't find Sasuke attractive would be a lie.

And lately... Sasuke had been eating his at his thoughts. But he didn't want to think about the Uchiha. No, not now. Blinking as the man spoke up, he nearly chuckled as the male spoke up again. Always straight to the point. "Well, seeing that there are no more missions and I'm off for the next half hour, want to go and get lunch?" He purred, raising a slender silver eyebrow as his eyes danced. Sadly, much couldn't happen in a half hour. But maybe they could catch up. "We have a lot to catch up on, afterall."

A full smirk played handsomely at Sasuke's features as the boy spoke.

"You're different. Interesting. Perhaps.. I'll get this for you." Said the Uchiha while his fingers ran along the dragon's length. "Consider it a gift.. And a token of the village." Sasuke enjoyed that Haku didn't seem surprised or alarmed after finding out who he was. It was quite the relief.

However, this Zabuza character was coming off more and more like an insolent asshole. Now, Sasuke knew he was no angel... But a simple man such as Haku, one so gentle and innocent... Deserved much more than some heartless bloodthirsty brute.

Zabuza Momochi seemed like a foul piece of work created by the devils.

"This Zabuza doesn't sound as if he treats you very kindly.. Of course, it's none of my business.. But you seem to deserve a bit more than he." Perhaps he had spoken to much to soon. "But.. How about we check out. I'll get this for you." It was odd being nice to someone.. But the simple fact that this beautiful boy knew nothing of him nor his past made a new confidence arise.

Zabuza's thin eyebrows knit when Kakashi purred his question.

"Stupid question. Of course. Let's get out of here." On their way to a small serving shack, Zabuza mentioned little about life back at his Village.. And refused to bring anything up about Haku for mere safety. He didn't want anyone touching him.. Or evening looking at the boy.

Cursed with retched jealousy, Zabuza would grow cold and harsh toward Haku if he found the boy speaking to another.. It was the main reason why he dreaded this village. Sitting down across from his past lover, Zabuza couldn't help but to gaze at him.. Want him.

"What's new with you. You look bored as all hell in this pitiful village." Zabuza muttered in a tone rough as gravel. He couldn't stop wishing how badly he wanted take this man back to his bed and lust over him all night. It was capturing every thought. Perhaps Haku wouldn't mind.. Without hesitation, Zabuza removed the silks from his face and allowed them to loosely pool around his neck.

As his thoughts swirled over how Zabuza would react if he saw him speaking to this kind man, he almost didn't catch what he say. Almost instantly, his heart swelled at the prospect of getting the dragon, and as a gift at that from someone he just met. It warmed him, and nearly brought tears to his eyes, for the sole reason it had been years since he had been given anything.

Zabuza rarely gave him anything - not even on his birthday. Looking up at the male with wide, slightly teary eyes, Haku was speechless for a moment.

That is, until he spoke about Zabuza.

Wiping away any of the happy tears that wanted to spill, Haku looked down for a moment. "Don't worry about Zabuza. He saved my life and raised me.. so it doesn't matter if I'm happy or not. Only him." He sighed, whispering the words. It was quiet until Sasuke said he would indeed get the dragon for Haku. Instantly, his mood changed.

"Y-you would get me this?" He practically whispered, awestruck. It was a gift he would always cherish. Always. Resisting the urge to throw his arms around the Uchiha proved worthless, before a moment later he smiled brightly and curled his arms around the male. "Thank-you." He whispered happily, before releasing the male sheepishly, blushing and walking to the check out.

Listening to the male as they walked, the ninja smile to himself. It had been a while since he had heard his old lover tell stories of his missions and of his past. He loved it. As they reached the small outdoor restaurant, and took a seat, he found himself sighing and staring off into space. Recently he didn't know what he was wearing his mask that much. It was a pain, seeing how not too long ago he had been caught without it. Hesitating a moment, the ninja tugged the black mask from his features moments after Zabuza, casting his gaze up at the beautiful man. He was quite the looker still... Ahhh...and those teeth... Shaking his head, he ordered a small meal before glancing back at Zabuza, before launching into a few stories about his missions on Team 7.

Sasuke sensed the surprise in Haku's question as he asked if it was true about the gift.

"No need to thank me." The smile on his face felt unusual as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and purchased that shimmering glass dragon. Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Sasuke followed Haku around and talked to him about how he recently joined the Anbu and the mission he had just gotten back from. Without question, Sasuke carried every bag the beautiful boy needed him to and even offered to walk him home and help him unload the groceries. Shockingly, a gentle smile never seemed to leave his lips and the company of this new face was proving itself to be magnificent.

"So. Are you doing anything tonight? Maybe we can hangout at your place.. Or I can show you around Konoha later." Sasuke had never offered his company yo anyone before and found that he could possibly enjoy the rest of a day in which he deemed boring at first. Though there was one thing Sasuke wasn't aware of and that was whether Haku lived alone.. Or not. The question hadn't even came to mind and within all his bliss.. It wouldn't. Dark raven hair swayed in the cool breeze while he found himself glancing down toward the pretty face beside him.

As always, the first thing Zabuza ordered was a strong drink. It wasn't that he was hungry as much as how he just wanted to sit and stare at that face in front of him. Noting Kakashi's strong jawline and perfect lips had him biting his own tongue. When the waitress returned with their orders, she stared before blushing and scampering off. Bringing his glass to his lips, the Hidden Mist swordsman listened intently to everything the silver haired man had to say.

Gliding his tongue along sharp teeth, a pair of dark eyes watched as those lips in front of him formed words. Taking yet another sip of his drink, Zabuza Momochi soon because entranced by Kakashi's voice and could no longer recognize the words. Without any sign or warning, the dark haired man deftly leaned across the small table and placed his lips against those soft pair, silencing them. Zabuza wasn't the type of man to take anything slowly and when he wanted something.. He got it. And right there in the diner he couldn't care less about who saw him.. Or so he thought.

The way Sasuke smiled made small butterflies of happiness swell in his middle, though he didn't know why he was so happy simply because Uchiha Sasuke was smiling. It was confusing... but he let it slip from his mind as he beamed at the taller male, far too happy.

"But I have to thank you. You've already been s nice to me and we've barely known each other an hour." He muttered, a slight pout finding it's way to his lips. As they left the store, he was surprised that the male didn't just bolt from his side.

It was so nice to spend time with someone else.

As they walked, he listened intently to the male's words, tilting his head to the side, and finding himself blushing whenever he watched Sasuke for too long.

Using the last of his money, he bought only a few things - mostly food for the next few days, and a few other things. Being used to carrying everything, he sheepishly looked up at Sasuke for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry anything?" He mumbled softly, blushing before he looked away quickly, casting his eyes off the to side.

Instantly, he regretted that choice.

Sitting in the diner was Zabuza - with some silver haired man, he noted. His lover looked like he was enjoying himself, and for a moment he was glad that Zabuza had friends here.

That is, until his eyes followed the next movement from the man. His entire body tensed, watching the movement with widening eyes and a heart that was suddenly drowning in sadness. Zabuza was kissing that man. And what's worse, it wasn't like the silver-haired man started it...because Zabuza was the one that was leaning across their table. Zabuza started it. His breath caught in his throat as utter agony filled his heart, tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he willed himself not to cry.

"S-Sasuke..." he whispered the ANBU's name, taking a step back before bowing his head. He couldn't get the image out of his head. His hand trembled, reaching out to the taller male and gripping the fabric of his shirt like his life depended on it.

"Can we...can we just go..." his voice had lost all the happiness that had once been there. It was numb, full of nothing. He knew that he was never good enough for Zabuza. But this...this just broke him. But he wouldn't dare make a scene. What was left of his pride refused to let him cry in public. But as he felt those tears threaten to spill, he reached over and gripped Sasuke's hand, quickly leading him away. He couldn't take this feeling.

The ninja trailed off with his stories as he realized that Zabuza wasn't listening anymore. Frowning slightly, he sighed. "Zabuza?" He called to the man, his voice trailing for a moment before he realized exactly what Zabuza was going to do. With a slight smirk curling his lips as the male leaned forward, the silver haired man practically purred at the sensation of their lips meeting. It had been so long... It made him think back to the reasons why, exactly, they gave up on each other. It was bliss, and his thoughts trailed off even as he wondered if Zabuza had someone else and this would mean nothing to him.

The happiness emanated something pure from the boy he walked beside. Spending time with someone that knew nothing about him.. He clan.. His past. It was more than easy and enjoyable to say the least. Every once in a while, Sasuke caught himself glancing down toward Haku. The way the sun streamed through that long dark hair could put a man in a trance. When being asked if it was okay that he held everything, a slight laugh passed through the smile on his lips. "It's fine." Sasuke was many things and gentleman was certainly on the list. Just not to many stayed on his good side long enough to experience his kinder attributes.

However when the mood changed, Sasuke frowned the moment Haku's small hands grasped his shirt. The pretty boy looked as if he was going to cry.. Quickly, dark eyes reddened and glanced about their surroundings. What could have upset him so quickly? Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Haku took his hand and lead him away. Something was wrong, but he followed and once they made it to what appeared to be Haku's flat, Sasuke gently set the bags on the kitchen floor before turning toward the long haired boy. "What happened?" There was a stern tone in his voice as he asked.

Zabuza's lunch date with Kakashi went nearly as well as he would have liked. Later that night, Zabuza Momochi would meet Kakashi Hatake at his home for dinner...and drinks. The possibility of getting to taste Kakashi again made his mouth water... Haku never knew about his nightly adventures, so the boy was usually left home alone. Perhaps poor boy never cared to object.

Instantly, he was reconsidering how his night would turn out. Maybe he would start a bath.. Light a few candles and attempt to start something up with the young boy. Maybe.. Maybe Haku was troubled and that was why they rarely talked anymore. Though, the young nin never mentioned anything that upset him.. And Zabuza being a dumb man hoist assumed all was well.

He could barely hold in his emotions as he led Sasuke back to his flat, his head bowed the entire time. When they finally reached his home, he barely noticed that Sasuke put everything down in the kitchen. He barely registered the male's question, either, as he leaned heavily against the door and allowed his bangs to cover his face. It kept replying in his head, the kiss.

How... Why had he... Was he not good enough for Zabuza?

Had he...had he cheated before?

The thought released the flood gates. Sliding down the length of the door, he buried his face into his arms after drawing his knees to his chest.

He felt alone.

But a moment later, he realized that Sasuke was here... the literal only other person he had in his life right now. Clenching his jaw, and willing his sobbing to slow down enough to form words he took a deep breath and looked up at his friend, trying to force a smile onto his tear-stained features.

"A-as we...were walking w-we passed by a d-diner..." he mumbled, his eyes quickly falling to the ground as his lips trembled to form words. "T-there was a man...a brunette...a-and someone with s-silver hair..." he trailed off for a moment, his mind replaying the scene and forcing another sob out from his shivering body. "T-they were...they were kissing..." he whispered, though he knew that Sasuke had no idea why that would make him sad. Drawing himself into a tighter ball, he took in a deep breath. "The brunette...he...he is..." closing his eyes as a few more tears slipped through, "...his name is Zabuza. He...he is...no, was...my lover," he whispered the last part, bowing his head again. "He is c-cheating on me..."

Instantly, Sasuke dropped to the floor beside Haku and curled his arms around the boy as he hefted him into his lap; standing his the smaller boy in his arms, Sasuke made his way to the unfamiliar living room and curled up onto the sofa.

"Shh.." Sasuke hated when others cried around him. It was a powerless thing he could never do anything about. He had remembered walking into Itachi's room once, as a child, and hearing his brother crying... But back then he was far to cowardly to approach him. Wiping away the tears and pushing the long dark strands from Haku's face, the young Uchiha listened intently to what the boy had to say.

At first, those dark eyes narrowed as he couldn't understand or make out what Haku was trying to say.. Though things began to piece together rather quickly. Ah. Zabuza Momochi. It could have been obvious he was a cheater... But the silver haired man.. Kakashi. Narrow eyebrows knit with as an angered expression flashed across his face.

"Zabuza was yours.." Once a cheater always a cheater. "Don't cry... I'm here... And I know how you feel. Zabuza is scum.. And he betrayed you." An acid gone soaked his voice as he pulled Haku close to his chest. "But hey.. You're not alone. Not right now." Unsure of how to comfort the pretty boy, Sasuke grinned and nestled his face into the nook of Haku's neck.

Zabuza Momochi had made up his mind. Something romantic needed to happen with Haku that night.. They were in a different place and perhaps that could aid his lack of curiosity. Nearing his home, the brunette took in a deep breath as he stood in front of the door. 'Okay.' Pushing the door open, Zabuza instantly noticed the clutter of bags on the kitchen floor.

It confused him.. Haku never left anything on the floor. "Haku..?" Called that icy rough voice. Sasuke froze, having heard the door open. It was him. As he entered the living room, Zabuza Momochi stooped dead cold in his tracks and instant anger raged within his heart.

"What the fuck is this." Boomed a demanding voice. "What is this Uchiha trash doing here... why are his hands on you?" The volume of his voice heightened dramatically. His heart thundered deep within his icy chest. Why was this happening? Sasuke refused to bring his eyes to those burning coals he felt drilling him. Remain silent, he told himself.

It took him a few moments to register that he had been picked up, but when he did finally realize that Sasuke was holding, comforting him...slender fingers found themselves fisting the fabric of his shirt as he fought back a few more sobs. Everything ached at Zabuza's betrayal, and he found himself wondering what he did wrong.

Was he too clingy?

Did he someone drive his lover away, into someone else's arms and bed?

...was he just not enough for the man he devoted his life to?

Burying his face into Sasuke's chest, the young mist ninja found comfort in the fact that Sasuke even was trying. It was rare to see emotion from Zabuza. Especially if he was upset... It was different, being comforted, rather then comforting another or dragging them out of a battle.

It was strange. For once, he wasn't alone. Sasuke was there with him. Before he could form coherent words, he heard the door open, and his entire body stiffened. He couldn't face Zabuza right then. He was scared. He was... His thoughts drifted off, however, as he heard Zabuza's cold, angry words. They made him flinch, clutch tighter onto the Uchiha for a moment. Zabuza was angry?

Why was he angry?

For a moment, he was still scared, and he wanted to tell Zabuza that nothing was going on, and that Sasuke was just his friend...comforting him. But those words died on his lips as a sudden empty feeling hit him. Zabuza didn't have the right to be angry. Only, Haku did. Slowly, and a tad shakily he pulled from Sasuke's embrace, his head hanging as his tears completely dried. How dare Zabuza think he had the right to be angry. How _dare_ he play with his heart. In that moment, the pacifist, always smiling Haku was dead.

Because in the next, a fist slammed into Zabuza's jaw, hoping to throwing him off balance and make him stumble a few feet. He was panting, why he truly didn't know.

"Sasuke isn't trash... he's my friend. You have no damned right to call him that, when you yourself are nothing but a heap of lies." He hissed, his voice was oddly emotionless. Numb. It was a scary thing, really.

"You have no right to be angry with me, or with Sasuke when he was comforting me... comforting me because I saw you and some guy practically making out in broad daylight!" This time, his voice was full of acid, full of bitterness. "Was I never enough for you? Because I sure as hell tried my fucking best to be everything you wanted." Clenching his hands beside his sides, his eyes shined with tears once again, but he fought them back.

"Was that where you were everytime you went out at night? Running off to some other whore's bed while I curled up cold and alone at home?" His entire body was tense. He couldn't believe this. Zabuza... Why hadn't he seen this coming? ...it was done now, though. "...Zabuza, we're over." The words were soft, delicate and whispered. Yet not a single shred of emotion bled through his words. He felt numb.

The only thing that softened Zabuza's glare was noticing that Haku had been crying and instantly he placed blame on the Uchiha. Before he could retaliate, an unexpected fist smashed into his jaw though it barely staggered him. Confusion screwed his features as he rubbed his face.

"What in all hell is going on here!?" Zabuza thundered while still standing in shock that Haku had hit him. That had never happened before. Hearing Haku hiss at him with a venomous tone made him pause. "Lies!? I took you as a starving child and nurtured you! And you call me a _liar_!? I could have left you for dead!" Zabuza countered Haku's venom with shattered ice. When Kakashi was brought up... Zabuza then became silent in his anger. "Of course you were enough for me! But what now!? You'll run off with some trash that you just met and he will break you..!" Zabuza was furious.. Haku called him out right on the spot.

"Kakashi is no whore! Besides, as if you ever gave a shit who I fucked! You _never_ tell me what you like and what you dislike and I'm a stupid man.. Assumptions can only get me so far with you! You never tell me if I'm doing anything right or wrong whereas I used to compliment you all fucking day!" It took a moment before Zabuza registered what Haku had said.

"What?" They had never fought.. Tiny arguments perhaps, but never this.

"No. We're going home tomorrow. I'm taking you home." Zabuza muttered as a growl escaped him.

"We're going home... You're coming with me." It was this very moment as Zabuza looked at Haku... That he knew he was serious about leaving. "You can't leave. You won't." The older man tried to reassure himself.

"You're leaving me... For some useless Uchiha trash?" It was unbelievable. Zabuza could feel himself entering a panic that he'd never felt before this very moment.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and scowled at the insults Zabuza threw carelessly about Haku, but this was not his feud to stick his nose in regardless of what could be said. Casting his gaze away, the Uchiha sat motionless.

"If you leave this house with that child I swear to you I will kill him right before your eyes." Zabuza's death threats were nothing to mess with. If he stated it, it happened.

"I fucked up, but I was coming home to you.. To be with you.. I thought about it my entire fucking way here... About you and what I could do for you tonight! Kisses mean nothing.. Fucking means nothing! When it's you I come home to.. To love. And this is how you repay me!? For keeping you safe all your fucking life!?" Zabuza fumed.. But there was only so much he could say.. To try and get Haku to stay here with him and nerved leave.

"Don't go. I fucking need you.." It was true and Zabuza knew it; he knew he would be lost and broken without this boy.

He was silent for a few moments, allowing the man to speak and finding himself smiling bitterly at the last comment.

"You clearly don't need me. When was the last time you ever even looked at me with even a hint of love? When was the last time you ever held me?" A bitter laugh left his lips. He was breaking, trembling. "Oh wait. You haven't been around at all to do any of that. It was always missions and then out for the rest of the night." He was in agony.

Did Zabuza think so little of their relationship?

"Kissing and...sex may mean nothing to you..." his voice was utterly broken, "...but in a relationship you don't just go and fuck around." Casting a look full of absolutely nothing - his eyes were void of emotion - dead. "How many people have you cheated on me with?" He whispered, looking off to the side for a moment.

Zabuza probably didn't know how many. "I devoted my life to you because you saved me. I loved you, I...I would've died for you. Yet it means nothing to you. I'm not some toy you can love when you feel like it, then throw away just to bed someone else!" His voice was horse from all the crying, and he found his throat aching. "I'm not going home... I don't have a home anymore..." looking out the window, he could see the moon shining bright.

"...if you lay a hand on Sasuke, Zabuza, I will never forgive you. He was here for me when you clearly were not. He is a friend, and the only one I have." Fists clenched tighter, nails drawing blood. "I was never allowed to have friends. Whenever someone talked to me, you scared them off. I was never allowed anything, Zabuza. Nothing. I never complained... I never asked anything of you because you had saved my life and I had no right to." He laughed again, this sound far worse than before.

"But I guess I wasn't enough." He shook his head, before pushing his way past Zabuza, casting a glance at Sasuke.

"I'm leaving..." he whispered, shaking his head. He didn't want to ask Sasuke if he could stay for the night, but his eyes practically pleaded for it. "...I don't know where I'm going to go, but I'll be back for my stuff in the morning." With that he disappeared into the kitchen, his arms curling around his middle for a moment and his eyes clenching shut.

He had to get out of here.

When he finally opened his eyes, they landed on the small container that the dragon figurine was in. Picking up the container, he clutched it to his chest and waited a moment for Sasuke.

"This morning... I stared at you and was pissed because I had to leave.." Mumbled the swordsman as the bitter laugh tore at him, forcing his eyes to drop to the floor.

How many had he cheated with? There was to many.. And he refused to answer the question and instead ignored it.

Zabuza found himself at a loss got words.. Why was this happening.. Why did it have to happen now? He wasn't up for this.. In no mood for this. "I... Gave you my life.. To raise you... You never told me not to fuck anyone else.. Otherwise I would have listened." Dark eyes filled with an emotion that had never been seen before. Zabuza was the definition of a stupid and careless man.. A man that needed things spelled out to him no matter how simple when it came to relationships.

There was no common sense in that department. "I didn't want anyone to have you... Or touch you.." He growled, the pain now becoming more and more clear. "You wouldn't forgive me whether the brat dies or not." Snapped the brunette as Haku turned his back on him.

Sasuke noted the look in Haku's eyes before the boy turned and exited the room. The emotion was thick and heavy in the air.. He needed to get out of here.

Quickly, the young Uchiha made it passed Zabuza and out of his arms length just in case.

"Come.. We need to leave this place. Stay with me." Sasuke whispered quickly as he rushed Haku out the door. The walk was... Silent. Sasuke knew the argument was none of his business and certainly wouldn't make himself apart of it unless Haku started talking first. The walk felt like hours until finally Sasuke jiggled the keys and unlocked his door.

"Make yourself at home.. There's a bath if you need one.. I can lend you a pair of clothes.." It was all rushed onto him so quickly and he was completely unsure how to react or handle any of it. Flicking on the living room light, the raven glanced toward Haku. "Are you sleeping with me tonight?" Sasuke asked out of pure curiosity and simply knowing that one as gentle as Haku would need the comfort. Though.. The word "friend" had startled him earlier.

He flicked his eyes up to Sasuke when he appeared in the kitchen, nodding only a little when the male led him out of his...no, Zabuza's flat. The walk was silent -he didn't bring up the fight. Didn't want to. If he did he'd break down again. And he didn't want to...Sasuke had done so much for him in such a small amount of time.

He felt guilty for making him go through it. And he also felt guilty about the male allowing him to stay at his home. It probably inconvenienced the Uchiha...and to be completely honest he wanted nothing more then to just shrivel up and die.

Looking up at the male with tired hues, he didn't know how to answer him. He wanted...no, he craved the comfort but...would it be alright to ask that of Sasuke, after they had just met earlier? He didn't know. Looking slowly back down at the ground he found that he couldn't stop trembling., as his hands tightened around the container that held the small glass figure.

"...I don't want to be a burden, Sasuke. You don't have to do anything for me, I'll sleep on the couch and be gone in the morning." He whispered, his mind wandering. He didn't know where he would go. He didn't have friends, and refused to be a burden to Sasuke... Standing there, staring at the ground, he was lost. Zabuza before had been his entire life, and now he didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry that I brought this onto you at all... I.." clenching his eyes shut, the broken boy curled his arms around his middle. "...maybe I should just go..."

For a moment, Haku's tears reminding him of Naruto's. And that hurt..

"You're not a burden, don't worry about it. You can stay." Sasuke went to Haku and laced an arm around his small waist. "You can sleep in my room." If Sasuke was truly troubled about it all, he would have never offered for Haku to stay.

Actually, he probably would have left during the argument to avoid all trouble. But he stayed and even brought the poor boy back to his home. Gently tugging Haku into his dark bedroom, the young raven picked the boy up and placed him in his bed, pausing a moment to slip the figurine from pale trembling fingers and onto the nightstand by his bed.

Sighing, Sasuke Uchiha removed his shirt in replace for a fresh one and crawled into bed right next to Haku. "You know.. Maybe he did love you.. But some men have issues when it comes to commitment and Zabuza seems to have that written all over him." Shrugging, Sasuke scooted closer and tugged Haku into his arms. "Perhaps... You just need someone new."

Zabuza sat alone in his living room, the door was left wide open from when Haku had left and the evening chill made the entire house go cold. There wasn't anywhere he wanted yo be. Not at a bar. Not with Kakashi.. Whom he bailed on without mention. The thought of Haku sharing a bed with that disgusting Uchiha made his skin crawl. He sat there emotionless... With reddened eyes and a blank look on his face. There was no more anger.. Only sadness as he sat awake all night in wait for Haku to return to him in the morning. Zabuza Momochi didn't realize how his life had revolved around Haku until the boy was actually gone. A depression sunk deep within his heart as he struggled to come up with that he would say when he saw him.

He was relieved that he could stay, but still found himself unable to look at the other man - he just couldn't. He didn't flinch from the contact of the other, and found himself leaning like against the male as he led him to his bedroom. Being picked up made him squeak quietly, his features burning a dark crimson. It was rare to be picked up, and it had been completely unexpected. Surprising him. He found his eyes drawn to the male when he removed his shirt, but quickly looked away, staring at the bedspread as he heard Sasuke shuffle, and felt the bed dip as the male climbed in.

"Maybe he did...but it doesn't matter now. He broke my heart, and that could never be forgiven." He sighed softly, wishing to just...curl up and die. Just as he was about to speak again, however, he found himself being drawn into a pair of strong arms, making him blush once again even as he tensed just a tad. After a few seconds, though, his body relaxed and he found himself cuddling up to the Uchiha, resting his head against the male's shoulder. "Maybe...I've never had anyone else. It's always been Zabuza.." shaking his head slightly, his pale hues closed and a sigh left his lips. "Thank you, Sasuke." It was whispered, the tired boy really appreciating all that he had done in such a short time.

"It doesn't have to be forgiven for your heart to mend.. I know that from experience." Sasuke whispered as he placed his cheek atop Haku's head. "Perhaps... You need the time apart to find out who you are.. Not who Zabuza made you." There was a way to take advantage of one so delicate in a crisis, and normally Sasuke would charm the opportunity. But not tonight. Kissing the top of Haku's head, the raven tightened his grip around the smaller boy and sighed. "You can stay here as long as you like... And I'll give you what advice I can." Tracing his fingertips along the length of Haku's arm, Sasuke's dark eyes fell closed while his mind ran through what has happened that evening.

Was it...bad that he trusted the Uchiha so much in such a small amount of time? He didn't know - he was never one that had any friends or time to socialize with others. So, was it bad that he felt safe, even though a day had barely passed? Letting out a soft sigh, the boy allowed his eyes to slide shut as soft fingers trailed across his arms, and a kiss placed on his head. It was comforting... and he couldn't help but shift closer to the Uchiha, letting out a soft yawn. A lot had happened today...and earlier he had thought he'd get no sleep. But right now, his emotions and exhaustion was catching up to him, and he fell into a gentle sleep - nightmares were a usual thing for him, but tonight... there were none. "Goodnight, Sasuke..."

Having a person curled into his arms throughout the night felt unusual. Though when Sasuke Uchiha had awoken that morning, that small figure was missing. Another thing that was unusual.. Was that he had slept in passed nine. Abruptly, Sasuke sat up with his raven hair a mess atop his head. Where was... Haku? He had stayed that night.. Right? Thin eyebrows knit in confusion before Sasuke stood from his bed; undressing and dressing in a neat pair of day clothes. "Haku?" Sasuke called out, sleep on his voice. A yawn left him dizzy.. Although he quickly gathered himself and glanced about the room, checking the bathroom before wandering out into the living room. "Hello?"

Waking up with the sun was one thing that he had drilled into his brain - Zabuza never tolerated him waking up late. Even without the man here, he was haunting his thoughts... Letting out a soft groan as those beautiful hues fluttered open, the first thing he noticed was that he was practically curled up on another body. Drawing his eyebrows together in blunt confusion, the male slowly pushed himself up, before casting a look down at one sleeping Uchiha Sasuke.

Staring at the pale features, the mist nin sighed softly - events of yesterday already flooding back, though for some reason he still felt numb to what happened with Zabuza. Slowly getting out of the bed, Haku found himself wanting to do something for the Uchiha. Shivering as his feet touched the cold ground, the male smiled a little to himself, before he left the room and went to find the kitchen. It was about 8:00 when he had gathered everything to make a breakfast for the male. He had no clue what he liked, but he guessed that the male wouldn't mind bacon, eggs, and toast - seeing how he had everything for them.

He was quick with making everything, although he took his time at the same time. By nine, he had just finished making everything and cleaning up the small mess he had made. Placing the plates on the table - one packed with enough bacon for the both of them, and the others with slices of toast and eggs. Hearing a voice call out, he perked up slightly before blushing a tad to himself. "In the kitchen, Sasuke!" He called out to the other softly, before busying himself with getting a glass of water.

Rubbing his face and the sleep from it was when Sasuke's eyes widened at the smell of breakfast. That was odd. So different.. He had only woken up to breakfast once before... After a night with Kakashi Hatake.

"Uhm... You really didn't.. Have to." Sasuke spike quietly as he glanced about his kitchen.. Everything seemed to be made right on time. Impressive. "But very much appreciated." Offering Haku a small smile, Sasuke poured himself a glass of milk before sitting down and making his plate. "A pleasantly unexpected surprise. How did you sleep last night? " And not to mention the meal looked as delicious as it smelt.

"So.." Sasuke spoke between sips of his milk. "What's on the agenda for today?" It was a casual question, though he knew they would have to eventually face Zabuza Momochi.. What a disaster that was going to be. Certainly unexcited about the thought, the young raven refused to show it.

Glancing up as Sasuke entered the kitchen, Haku found himself blushing slightly. "I know I didn't have to.. but I wanted to. It's the least I could do.." He stated softly, frowning a little, thinking that maybe it hadn't been a good idea. He always had second thoughts about everything he did unless it was in battle... and it was due to the fact that any wrong move Zabuza would usually lash out at him.

He always had to do as he was told - the man didn't like any surprises. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, the man forced a small smile. He wasn't with Zabuza now. He was...single, free. He was a lot happier than he had been before. At the other's smile, Haku grined, his entire face lighting up, glad that Sasuke wasn't mad at the unexpected meal.

Waiting a moment for the other to grab his plate, Hauk plucked a few pieces of bacon, and eggs. Taking a slice of toast, he sat and chewed on it absently, silently, until Sasuke asked him how he slept. Tilting his head, he sighed softly and swallowed his food before throwing a gentle smile at the other.

"Nightmare-free, so much better then I have in years." He stated, before continuing to eat. Taking a sip of his drink, the male blinked as Sasuke asked him what was happening today. "Well... I suppose I'm going to have to get my stuff back from Zabuza's place - so I suppose it's better to get it over with sooner rather then later..." He trailed off for a moment, nibbling his lip.

"You don't have to come with me, though, if you don't want to. It's a hassel, and I'd rather not throw you through that experience." He added, softly. It was true. It was going to be a pain to get his stuff - he knew that Zabuza would probably throw any stuff he was going to pack out of his suitcase. It was just how the man was. "After that... I'm not sure." He allowed his eyes to fall to his plate, feeling a little lost.  
**_(This is where I took over, and I'm just doing it to end the chapter off.)_**

Nodding his head slowly, the Uchiha hummed in the back of his throat for a moment, before he slowly finished the delicious food that Haku had made.

"After yo eat, we can get ready and leave. I'm not letting you go alone after what happened last night." It was true - he didn't want to leave the male to get screamed or yelled at. Zabuza seemed the type to not accept something like this so easily, so he wouldn't allow Haku to go alone.

* * *

_**If it doesn't flow right, I'm sorry. I'm not...that good at rolepalying in third person, though my partner is.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this - I will continue this one my own depending on reviews and whatnot.**_

_**Light and love,**_

_**'Tachi.**_


End file.
